Justice is a Man's Profession
by HoloHoro
Summary: First-Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi is an uptight stick in the mud. His assignment from the undesirable and unbearable Captain Hazama is to track down his Bro and roommate from the Academy, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. Join Tsubaki on his Journey of JUSTICE for JUSTICE.


I take a seat in the disgustingly overcrowded room, opposite to the Captain who beckoned me here. Finding a path to the seat from the door was more like a maze than anything else. Paperwork littered the floors. Confiscated ars magus; ars magus that is potentially deadly and could kill a person at a moment's notice, were piled upon each other like a game of Jenga on its final turns.

I was appalled simply by the lack of order in this room; the environment gave off a feeling of slowly being constricted and confined of space until you cannot breathe. Almost as if the walls and mounds of junk were closing in on me. Thoughts of hyperventilation occurred to me; this was nothing like the complete order of the office blocks in Zero-Squadron. I guess the Intelligence department are so used to wading through shit that they soon fail to recognise the world around them has gone to it too.

Regardless, I've come upon request of the Imperator, the person whom no one in the Novus Orbis Librarium can question; especially a Zero-Squadron soldier. We work directly under the Imperator to carry out their direct commands. Even though this order was on the odd side, work in correlation with Captain Hazama of Intelligence, I will do my duty diligently as a proud member of the Yayoi family.

Captain Hazama was looking down when I had entered the room and failed to recognize my presence until I had sat in the seat. I had let myself in after 2 minutes of knocking to no response. I had been told that Hazama was in this room by one of the Captain's subordinates, whom just so happened to be a colleague of mine, so I took the initiative. I have heard from that colleague that the Captain isn't a particularly pleasant person to work with, or under, so I had no doubts that I might be ignored.

When the captain looked up from underneath the black fedora nestled tightly atop of the gritty green hair poking out of it, I saw an expression of what could be described as a plastic smile. Hazama, while displaying this synthetic expression, slightly adjusted the fedora to allow the squinty, golden, snake-like eyes to peer at me and rustled her brassiere aggressively, almost purposely. My eyes were immediately drawn to the assets that defiantly struggled against their captors. I unconsciously followed the prison riot as the guards soon overpowered the prisoners, much to my inherit dismay. A man has certain opinions on certain subjects, yet this one seemed to be almost universal: Tits rock. The woman from behind the desk, now content with how her underwear was positioned, turned her attention to me.

"I was beginning to wonder if someone had thrown your _adequate_ arse to the curve for pick-up." She poked. "Although, you should label yourself 'definitely not garbage' just in case that incident might occur. Not that it would, nor that I am implying it might. Just to be on the safe side when you're on the mission I'm about to assign you. I wouldn't want any… _unseen_ obstacles."

"Excuse me ma'am?" I peeped in reply, simply dumbfounded of her abusive treatment to her soon-to-be-temporary-inter-institutional-subordinate.

"Ohohoh? You're not one of _those_ kinds of people that enjoy being berated, are you? I mean, I love dishing it out. But if you're going to enjoy it, I don't really get _my_ kicks. You see how that works? Me-no-gusta-you-likey." She replied.

She is sexually harassing me after we just met. There has to be some law against this, even if it is a social one…

"No."

I bluntly shut that line of conversation down. It wasn't because it was one of my _things_, but that it was a blatant dig at the rookie. Since she probably can't get her kicks from her adapted subordinates, Hazama was probably trying her routine and her rusted techniques out on me. It was just a waste of time. And there is nothing chivalrous about wasting time.

"Aww." she sighed. "And here I thought you - you big, muscly, knight in shining armour was going to come in and swoop me away from the horror of the daily monogamy that is work." She winked.

Down boy. Know the time and the place. In front of your inhospitable superior is neither.

Ever, for this woman, is the correct time and place.

"A-Anyway, what is this "mission" you spoke of when you were initially berating me."

"Ah, yes. I need _you_ to courageous and diligently locate one Lieutenant Vermillion of the Praetorian Guard. He apparently went to the 13th Higher-somethingmabob City of Kagutsuchi, but we've heard nothing since then. If I recall, you and him are 'butt-buddies' from the Academy, correct? I'm sure you'd have no problem overpowering that Swedish blonde. I always thought the fellas from that neck of the woods would be a little bit… bigger."

"He may be of a small build, but he is a crack shot. If he is aggressive, there is no way I can let my guard down, even for a friend." The second I let those last words loose, the Captain's interest piqued in a suggestive manner. I left her room for a comment.

"Oh, is he now? Pow pow pow! Face, chest, stomach. No room for error! Riddled with non-lethal shots! To think, someone of your… _adequacy _is allowed to touch such a northern rarity. How I envy you! If only - If only he went my way! He wouldn't bat an eye at another woman."

_'I'm quite sure he does go "your" way, just never into your street. I'm fairly certain I've caught him perving on my crush back in the Academy…' _I thought to myself.

Midway through Hazama's outburst of suggested homosexuality, she had stood up from the chair to try and create emphasis on her sarcasm. I finally got a good look at Hazama's body type: C's at least, maybe 32's-34's. 24'' at the waist, 28'' for the caboose…

I-in other words, she was fairly tall, hitting close to six foot. Although, because of her slender build in all aspects, her height made her look like she was built out of sticks and being poorly puppeteered when she moved. Had her silhouette approached me in a dark alley, I'd instinctively cry "monster" and flee with all cylinders burning.

The long green hair that was contrasted against the golden eyes and black attire of the Captain was matted in bundles just below shoulder height. Through either a lack TLC and/or maintenance, it looked positively hideous. The "Corrosive Jet Black" uniform of the Intelligence Department Hazama wore helped gave her lanky body some depth, mainly because the suit covered the disproportionately busty lady's chest. It gave the impression that there was some meat around her stomach and that she wasn't just bones. If I couldn't see the pale skin on her face, I'd be convinced she was just that; bones.

I didn't respond to Hazama's twisted sense of humour, I was busy. Busy with…

Busy with…

Honestly, for the life of me I can't remember.

"Eyes up here, Sailor. I thought you romantic, charismatic and chivalrous members of Zero-Squadron would be a little more dignified around a lady. I guess it can't be helped. I guess not all of you "Wings of Justice" are uptight. It's not often you see such a beauty. One in a million, I know. Take your time."

It's not often you see something like you, that's for sure.

"I- uhh-"

"And if you want, I guess you could take me."

Hazama pleaded as she crawled onto the desk towards me, invitingly. Persuasively. Erotically. I jumped up and pushed the chair backwards and took two steps. I did so for two reasons; I didn't want to be seen in this position by one of Hazama's subordinates and I needed to readjust Tsubaki #2 to effectively hide my instincts. I blabbered an apology as quickly as possible.

"Sorryma'amItwon'thappenagain. Just… Tell me what I have to do…!"

Hazama seemed satisfied with my response and began to get off the desk, doing up her suit and undershirt buttons in the process. I stood upright with right hand to left pectoral muscle in silence and awaited her orders. Perhaps this all came about because I was too casual about this mission.

I should have saved face and just been a stick-in-the-mud about this… "Sigh" doesn't quite cut it in this case.

"I've already told you, locate Vermillion." Hazama said.

"…That's it?"

"Yep. Just tell me where he is and I can do the rest"

"Couldn't you just have one of your subordinates do this for you? I mean, finding him wouldn't be too hard. He is part of the Library, and you _are_ the Intelligence department."

"Let's just say, this little assignment is between me and you. I don't need my superiors sniffing around, which they will if I assign some of my men to this. So who better than a Judge? They don't fall under the same rules as us actual members. Either way, keep it quiet. Keep it quiet and I'll keep your little rush of blood hush-hush, ok 'sweety'?"

I hate being patronised. Justice stands above all. Justice is supreme. Justice doesn't get talked down to like a little kid.

"Ma'am." I signed off. However…

"Oh yeah, First Lieutenant."

"Ma'am?"

"Go grab that Iza… Iza-thingomabob your family has, will ya?"

"The Izayoi? Why would I need an Ars Magus if I'm just locating someone?"

"Better you do then you don't? Come on! Don't be a pill! Be cool. I'm cool. Vermillion is cool. Even Vermillion's CO is cool. Whatshername… Kisaragi, yes? Yeah, don't you wanna be cool? Come join the cool club."

"Persuasive. I'll consider it in case I run into some trouble along the way. If you'll excuse me…"

I hurriedly left Hazama's room. Any longer in that suffocating, humiliating atmosphere could have some real psychological implications. With a sigh of relief, I made the trip out of the Intelligence Department offices. My destination was the Yayoi armoury to acquire the Izayoi. Although I was apprehensive in using it, I still wanted it for self-defence.

The Yayoi's are known for their blood purity. Purity comes at a cost, however, in the form of genetic defects. A degenerative eye disease plagues the family; most lose their eyesight by the age of sixty. It is scary to think that one day I may wake up blind, but it is a harsh fact of life.

Even scarier to imagine is that the Izayoi, a shield and sword in the form of a book and dagger, respectively, _steals light from the user_. It would accelerate the progress of my blindness ten-fold.

It truly is the last-resort to use it, but if worse comes to worse, I may have to.

Just as I step into the main lobby I hear a distinct voice call for me. The boom is unmistakable. Especially considering I had just spoken to him before entering Hazama's office.

"Yo, Tsubaki! You trying to dog the boys? I'll remember this when I take you out clubbing and get you plastered. I'll dog your arse on the sidewalk when I take my misses home for some fluffy tail, if you know what I mean." It was my colleague from the academy, Makoto Nanaya. Makoto was cloaked in his Intelligence uniform. Yet, as in all occasion we meet, all unnecessary items of clothing are quickly removed. The cloak practically flew into another Intelligence officer's arms.

Makoto was a Beastkin; half human and half beast. Basically a dude has sex with an animal or something. I don't get it, don't really care. They can talk and are more than often are exemplary citizens, so they are okay in my book.

Makoto was part Squirrel. There is a large fluffy tail that stems from just above his behind. For this reason, he often wore tank tops two sizes too small so it didn't rub against the tail. Well that wasn't the only reason he wore a tank top.

If you'd pardon my French, the staying impression he gives would be that he is "tank as fuck." Literally, the man was a monster. Biceps, triceps, abs, shoulders, pects, rear delts, flys, thighs, chest; the dude was massive. Although slightly shorter than me, he was at the _very_ least three times the size of me in regards to every muscle. If he flexed his arms, you could see some of the veins jut out like the pimples on a preteen. He was intimidating even back at the academy when we were roomies, yet recently he has taken it to a whole new level.

And they say people from intelligence don't fight.

"Ha, I'd never dog the boys, and you know it. I was just heading out real quick to grab something from home the go find Noel. I'd be back here in no time." I responded. Makoto had a very delicate dialect, most of the time I was just responding with the phrases he used then attaching whatever else I was meant to say for conversation to proceed. Most of the time, I wasn't quite sure what I was saying myself.

"I know you too well Tsubaki, you'd never dog the boys." Makoto let out a hearty, beefy laugh and continued. "Grabbing Noel you say? Hell, we'll have to catch up for a meal when you do! As long as he doesn't cook, I can scoff any amount of food down!" Makoto flexed his biceps. It was scary. Petrifying. Flexed, they were almost the size of my head.

"Gah, don't remind me! I'd rather drink a bottle of cyanide than eat his cooking; at least I'm guaranteed it'll kill me!"

Makoto let another thunderous chortle. He was turning the heads of everyone in the foyer. However, whether it was by reputation, personal experience or simple fear, no one confronted him about his audacity. All they could manage was an agitated expression before returning to work.

"Anyway, you two keep civil. I know you're a teensy bit jealous he works with your girl. Start any bickering before the bill at the restaurant and I'll bust both your heads between these guns."

"Ma-Major Kisaragi…? I-I've got no idea what you're talking about…!"

" Who said anything about Jin?"

"I- uhh-"

"Ah, it's alright! We all knew you had the hots for her. Nothing wrong with it, she's almost perfect! Great grades, long blonde hair and a fucking rocking ass! If wasn't a Beastkin, you bet I'd be barking up that tree just to get her to show me the light of day!" Makoto paused. We both know that it's because of his transparent inferiority complex about being a Beastkin. "But you! You! You and her were almost so perfect together that if the universe aligned and gifted me with the chance to steal her away, I wouldn't do it! I'd be a shame to the alternate universes to deny such a perfect couple."

I admit, I plastered the biggest smile and blush on my face while Makoto flattered me. Even though he was obviously exaggerating, I couldn't help myself from grinning like a blasted fool.

"So promise me this" he continued. "Don't get into a fight over chicks. Bros-before-hoes. You know Kisaragi is meant for you so don't go acting like a territorial teen. I'll snap it off if you butt heads over a chick."

A light-hearted threat, yet it held water. Makoto would truly kill both of us before he let us kill one another. Or grant us a fate worse than death.

With a wave and nervous laugh, I left Makoto and the Intelligence department for my old home, the Yayoi Mansion.

With swift navigation of my childhood home, I found the family heirloom. The "Izayoi"; a combination of a brown, jagged dagger and weathered tome with an eye feature on the spine. Upon gripping the weapons, I felt the surge of power it gave me. At the same time, it felt almost as if a portion of my sight was taken from me. I rapidly blinked, to see if it was an illusion or not, but within moments the change was unnoticeable.

Equipped with the sealed weapon, I made way for the local port and the airship which would take me to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

With the complete stillness of mind a long trip causes, I stepped off the airship in a daze. Despite being almost midday, the confined quarters of the airship made one lose track of time. A Librarian soldier woke me minutes before we landed to ensure I got off at my stop. The airship was due to visit another two cities before returning back to its original port.

Had he not woken me then and there, it would have been a very, very long trip back home. For that I'm thankful, even if I didn't show it when I woke up screaming profanities at him.

Garbed in my "Incorruptible-Pure White" cloak, I groggily weaved between the other Librarium soldiers departing the airship. I must have bumped into a couple or more soldiers, as I found myself mumbling "Sahry" on more than one occasion.

"Ah, excuse me Mister!" a small girlish voice squeaked in my general direction. I assumed that she was either waiting for her dad to come home, or was a beggar's daughter trying to win over the icy hearts of soldiers. Her cries were none of my business, or completely abhorrent, depending on the situation. I continued along the rickety steel construction towards the port gates until I felt a tug on my cloak. It immediately put me on alert and I spun around to potentially slit the throat of a pick-pocket.

"I said "'Scuse me, Mister!"" A little girl covered from head to toe in purple stood behind me, keeping her head lowered. She lowered her gloved hand from my cloak and hid it underneath her cape. Behind her, loomed a large robotic monster. It was humanoid in appearance, male to be precise. It didn't move. I kept my eyes on it to make sure it didn't.

Like statues at a cemetery, I trusted the robotic contraption as far as I could throw it. I feared if I took my eyes off it, it'd slice me to pieces with its serrated claws.

The girl before me titled her oversized top hat back and looked into my eyes from around my waist. Her bob-cut blonde hair sparkled with the sun, as did her big blue eyes behind her oversized glasses. With a smile, she tried to speak to me again.

I didn't hear her, however. I was having problems of my own. Having heard her only, I assumed she would be a cute little girl. However, upon seeing her practically doll-like face, I was facing the absolute danger of a cardiac arrest. If I was a less just and chivalrous person, I might have ended up on the Librarium wanted list for kidnapping and imprisonment.

"I'm sorry, darling. Could you repeat that for me…?" I asked nicely. Professionally.

Most definitely not like a creeper… I'm just saying…

"I said, "Have you seen my mummy?"" the girl pouted, sticking her lips out and crossing her arms so tightly that her top hat fell off. As it fell, she quickly untied her arms and fumbled to catch the hat mid-air. Her attempts only managed to knock it further and further out of her reach until she leant too far over and crashed into the correlated iron below. Her glasses fell off her nose and bounced a few times. Tears welt up in her eyes as she pulled the top hat down onto her head and pushed her glasses into her eyes in an attempt to mask her tears.

If all four of my arteries weren't blocked by her appearance, her mannerisms surely blocked the rest of them. I gripped my chest tightly, struggling to deal with the entire situation.

"I'm not sure, little girl. I don't know who your mummy is…Do you think you can tell me who your mummy is?"

The girl looked confused for a second, before she turned to the male, humanoid machine behind her and looked up to it. The machine was at the very least thrice the girls' size with both purple and silver coloured alloys. It didn't move, however she started to have a conversation with it.

"Ah, yeah I think it was something like that!" she exclaimed "You're so smart, Big Bro! You know everything!"

Ignoring the fact that she was having a conversation with a machine that _wasn't talking_, she referred to it as her "Big Bro." I was confused as to accept this as either cute or the ring/grudge-level creepy.

"Yup, Big Bro says her name is Relius Clover! She works in Engineering for the Library!"

"Clover, you say…? Hey, you aren't… Carl, are you?"

As she spoke her surname, I drew the connection between her appearance and her name. She was an underclassman of mine that attended the Academy.

The girl took the "stranger-danger!" stance instantly when I spoke her name. Her eyes grew sullen and she took a few steps away from me. The machine behind her began to move and covered the girl.

"I-it moved!"

"How do you know me…?" she questioned, with all her cheerfulness dissipated and replaced by distrust.

"Ah, I'm no one suspicious! Don't you remember me from the Academy, Carl? It's me, Tsubaki!" I removed my hat and showed her my crimson hair. She seemed to link my name to my appearance, much how I did earlier.

"Ah! Big Bro Tsubaki!"

"It's been a while, Little-Carl. You're as cute as ever, cuter even! You're lucky Makoto hasn't found you or you'd be squeezed to death!"

Though an expression, I quickly realised how very possible it would be for Makoto to strangle, hell, even decapitate young Carl.

Carl, blissfully unaware of my thoughts, giggled and nodded.

"Yeppers, it's been ages! I left the academy after my big bros left. Mummy and daddy left too and it was only me and Big Bro!"

"Ah. I'm so sorry Little-Carl."

"It's okay, since I'm a vigilante now! I'm out to find Mummy and make her…!" she stopped and turned to the machine.

"Make her…?"

"…Big Bro says not to tell you…"

Curious, I wondered what she was actually hearing from the silence that resonated from the machine.

"Mhmm? What else does this other Big Bro say behind Big Bro Tsubaki's back?"

"…That you shouldn't be so nosey!"

Her voice was cold, as if she was reproducing the tone in which the robot behind her 'spoke' to her. Her eyes mimicked a similar frozen expression. Pushing the subject any further would definitely result in a fight.

And I, an honourable and just knight, could not possibly fight such a petite lass!

Though, in the same vain, I cannot say the same for the hideous machinery guarding her.

"So."

"Ah, what is it Little-Carl?"

"Do you know my Mummy or not? You are a Library officer, right, 'Big Bro' Tsubaki."

The cold-as-steel tone of Carl continued, even mockingly calling me her 'Big Bro'. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed by her very presence now.

I did know a little about Relius Clover. She was, as Carl said, part of the Engineering department. Apparently, as far as the rumour mill goes, she created the boundary interface that was destroyed at Ikaruga. However, beyond that, I have no information on her.

It wasn't much, but due to the new cold treatment I was receiving from such a cute little girl, I didn't quite want to reveal anything to her.

"Ah, nothing. I've only heard her name from other people…"

"Then you do know something!"

The massive pile of nuts and bolts jutted out to attack me almost the instant Carl had stopped talking. Its long, razor like claws attempted to rake my face much like a hungry bear. I quickly lunged back into someone behind me, knocking them over and falling on top of them. Carl and the machine almost froze in place, staring at the person underneath me.

"I-It's not what you think it is, ma'am! We're friends, we were just playing!" Carl cried innocently.

_'Pathetic. Now I've seen her true colours, I feel like a fool for falling for her cute façade.' _I thought.

"Get…off me… you lug!" wheezed a woman's voice underneath me.

How undignified! I've sullen this woman's personal space and even caused harm towards her! I must dutifully offer her my apologises and enquire a way to make up such a blunder on my behalf.

"My most profound apologizes, madam. I was but playing with this child when her toy got a _touch too close for comfort_. Is there a way I can repay you?" I apologised and assisted the blonde woman up behind me. I could barely see underneath her wealth of hair, but I could tell from her blue and white patterned clothes that she was part of the Librarium Praetorian Guard, an elite unit who usually work on particular assignments. She did, however, seem very ticked about the situation.

"Bar your weight, it's no problem, sir. I was actually coming to see what my acquaintance from the academy was doing getting involved with the vultures of the Wings of Justice." The woman mocked, full of self-confidence. I could tell from the tone in her voice that she was an Ice Queen.

She had the body to be an Ice Queen, that's for sure. Her gorgeous build (32D, 25'',29'', best estimates) and petite mini-dress only made her attack on me smart more. However, I will not resort to petty fighting with her. Standard protocol is in order.

"I beg your pardon? Might I enquire your rank and name so I can chase this up with your supervisor later? You may want to fill in a complaint about our unit. Though you may be Praetorian, but that does not mean you escape our enclosing justice. If you feel offended or undignified by us, I recommend you put it in writing." I responded, professionally. The woman smirked.

"Scat kid. Who'd want to be killed for doing something as innocent as looking for a loved one…" The woman ordered foreshadowing-ly.

"Hey-urk, W-wait right there! You're coming with… me…" I protested and half chased the runaway girl before turning to the Guard. "What was that, ma'am? You are letting a criminal get off the hook!"

"Major." She responded, completely ignoring me.

"Huh?"

"Major, my rank."

"Major…?"

"Major Kisaragi,. Y'know, Hero of Ikaruga."

I stumbled for a moment as the woman brushed her long, sensual hair out of her face and revealed herself.

Did I say sensual hair?

"K-Kisaragi!"

"Oh, just call me Jin, Tsubaki."

With a flash of a devilishly smile that gave Tsubaki 2 a wake-up-call of a lifetime, I realised this woman standing before was truly the woman who I had pined for in my days at the Academy. Jin Kisaragi.

"You can repay me by joining me at my favourite Oriental eatery around these parts. I assume I won't be footing the bill, will I?"

That dynamite body, those gorgeous blonde locks and smug attitude that caters to willingness to prove myself as a just and honourable man.

I should have known it was her from the start.


End file.
